


Sobody Who Once Loved Me

by GayAndConfusedTM



Series: Brother, do you miss me? [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, M/M, No Smut, Other, Sting Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndConfusedTM/pseuds/GayAndConfusedTM
Summary: The past of Rogue Cheney and Gajeel Redfox.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> : )

** Hello! Thank you for entering and giving my story a chance. I really appreciate it!**

Now, before I begin this story I need you to know that I haven't watched Fairy Tail in almost 2 years, which means I probably don't know much about the new season that came out (even though I've read the manga before that season was aired), so I'm pretty sure ill make mistakes here and there, but I'm trying my best to make this story good.**  
**

This idea popped in my head when I watched season 6, but when I wasn't interested in Fairy Tail anymore, I threw it away. Now, I got into Stingue fanfictions recently and I finally remembered it, and really wanted to write it!!! 

I know this fandom can be aggressive with their ships (I've experienced those kinds of situations) so I swear to god if I see someone saying "_Nalu Forever!11!!_" or "_stingue is okay, but I prefer rogura_" **I'm gonna whoop your asses**.

I will publish the first chapter soon but it might take a while so please bear with me, okay?

<3


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)   
So, I'm finally stating this book and to be honest, I'm super excited!   
I dont write oftenly and I dont know if I'm good or bad at it, but I want you to have the best experience reading this book so I would kindly appreciate if you comment what you think. If something's bothering you, tell me. If you think I can make a part better, please tell me!   
Hope you'll enjoy the book ;)

"Mama and dada will be back in no time, okay?" The woman said, pinching Gajeel's cheeks. The 9 years old whined, fleeing from the touch.

"You dont have to tell me that every 2 minutes mom. Okay, I get it. You and dad are going to fight, you kick ass, and come back. I know" he said, using his irritated voice. "When did you start being such a brat huh?" The woman smirked, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Layla, we need to go." A man's voice, Gajeel's dad, was heard from across the hall, causing the woman to sigh.

Gajeel knew this moment was coming, ever since the military's spokesperson yelled about it all over the village for 4 fucking days, but he felt... strange. It was normal for a child to fear, especially when his parents are leaving him alone with his baby brother, who is only 2 years old, but yet, he felt something, something is going to happen and he didn't like it.  
He just left it at that when his mother got up from the bed and reached her hand out, calling for Gajeel to take it and come with her. He slowly took her hand and dragged his legs outside if the room and to the exit if the house.

"Hope you weren't waiting for long, Yū." She said, and jokingly smacking the man's arm. He just kicked her playfully.  
Gajeel looked at the two and then to the little child that his father held. His little brother. He cought the younger's attention by making his usual weird faces, which made the toddler giggle happily. Layla looked at her child, hanging on his father's arm, while his permanent wide smile was showing, as usual. She smiled, her family really was strange, but she wouldn't want it any other way. As Gajeel took his rightful place between the married couple, Layla patted her child's head with her gentle hand, while she smiled at the one currently playing with his dad's beard. At that moment, she dares to think she needs to stay here with her babies, but immediately rejects that train of thoughts. The best she could do is to protect her children, and going to the war was the best option she got. She breaks down when the wooden carriage stops outside of their comfortable and small home, ready to take them and leave her babies alone.

She hugged her two sons tightly, pressing soft kisses on their foreheads and whispering goodbyes and soft encouragements to their ears, before she rise and go towards the exit. Yū raffles Gajeel's messy hair gives them both a smile. As their parents head over to the carriage, Gajeel held his brother and waved goodbye.

As his parents become just tiny figures in the landscape, Gajeel let out a sob he held in for the entire day, which turned into a whole crying fit. That feeling, that something's going to happen, has became stronger, telling in Gajeel's mind, "stop them! Something's going to happen!" He flinched when a tiny hand was placed on top of his, looking at his 2 years-old brother with confusion, but the toddler could only give comfort for his brother, crawling onto Gajeel and hugging him with suprising strength. Gajeel started to laugh, his brother wasn't like the others, but that's what made him special. 

He brushed the boys black hair, looking at his red and innocent eyes, "you and me are alone now. Mom and dad are going to protect the country, they are gonna make sure we all stay safe." He received a small whine from the toddler while he clung to him even more, "I know it can be scary. But dont worry. As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you. I promise Ryos!" He talked with confidence, making Ryos's eyes shine with interest. He knew Ryos trusted him, he could feel it, and that made him feel better.  
It will be a strange and scary year, but they will go through it together.  
He knew they can do this.


End file.
